


You're gonna love this

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: GKM fill as part of an exchange.Santana is low on funds so applies to become a high-class prostitute. She has to be tested and evaluated in a few different ways by a board of examiners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> Santana is low on funds so applies to become a high-class prostitute. She has to be tested and evaluated in a few different ways by a board of examiners (random guys or actual glee characters)  
> Oral- she has to give head and prove she can deepthroat.  
> Pussy size - they see her pussy can take either by gangbang, using large toys or fisting her.  
> Endurance - they fuck her repeatedly or insert a vibrator in her pussy until she's cum so much she passes out.  
> Cum - they fuck her lots to see how many loads she takes until she gets creampied.  
> Punishment - Santana gets spanked until she either cries or cums.  
> Masturbation - timed on how quickly she can bring herself to orgasm.  
> Optional (harder kinks):  
> Anal - any of the above but with her ass instead.  
> Watersports - fucked repeatedly by examiners or with vibrator until she urinates  
> Animal magnetism - gets fucked by either a dog or werewolf thing but basically whatever fucks her is part human (e.g. could be werepeen Brittany or something) but does knot inside her.  
> Please no scat or vore. Everything totally consensual even when her limits are tested. Don't have to include all of them.

Santana Lopez was staring up at the skyscraper in front of her. It looked like any other building in New York. Huge, gray with double doors and inside was a reception with a pretty blonde receptionist with a pretty smile and everything looked so perfect. Little did most people know that inside that building on the eleventh floor was a high-class prostitute service with pretty girls looking for easy money in all the wrong places using their pretty bodies to do it. And now Santana was one of those pretty girls. At least she would be. Money had been tight and the occasional gig and her bartending job did little to keep her afloat. She heard about this place from one of the regulars at the bar, the many whiskeys he'd had making him tell her all his dirty secrets. The money was supposedly amazing and easy to get and right now that sounded perfect to Santana. She was still staring at the building when a man bumped in to her, forcing her out of her haze.

"Watch it." Her narrowed eyes and threatening tone caused the man to walk away fast and she was once again left staring at the building. After another few minutes she shook her head, "Get it together Lopez." She mumbled to herself and before she had time to change her mind, she was walking through the door past the receptionist and got in to the elevator. Eleven floors up and she stepped out of the tiny space and came face to face with another pretty blonde receptionist in a much smaller reception.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Abrams." She didn't look away when the girl scanned her face and what was visible of her body behind the counter.

"Name and ID?" The smile was too big, like she was trying to make Santana uncomfortable with false reassurance.

"Santana Lopez." Santana quickly got her ID out of her wallet and handed it to the girl. "Why do you need it?"

"Just to make sure that you're of age." The blonde answered as she looked over the ID. "Alright Ms. Lopez, he'll be with you in a moment. You can take a seat in the lobby, through those doors. Somebody will come get you when it's time."

Santana quickly walked through the doors without another word, everything felt so surreal to her. This was not the way her life was supposed to turn out. She was supposed to move to New York, get a recording contract and be famous. Not being 25 and ending up worse than Rachel had predicted in high school, at least with stripping she wouldn't actually have to sleep with men she didn't know, but the money was so much better. She sat there dwelling on her life choices for another few minutes before another girl, a pretty redhead this time stood in front of her.

"Mr. Abrams will see you know." This woman seemed to notice her nerves and gave her a soft smile. "You don't need to worry, no one will force you to do anything you don't want."

Santana didn't say anything, just grabbed her purse and stood up to follow the woman. They walked through what seemed like a never ending hallway with offices all around. If you didn't know any better this looked like any other company. When they got to the end of the hallway they stopped in front of a door with A. Abrams, CEO sign on it. The redhead knocked quickly before opening the door and ushered Santana inside. Once she was inside the latina froze, staring at the man across the room.

"Santana Lopez, here for her appointment." She smiled softly again and then left the room.

"Hello Santana." Artie Abrams was sitting behind a huge wooden desk in his wheelchair. His hair was a little shorter and his glasses weren't as out of style as they had been the last time she had seen him a few years ago. The slacks and suspenders were now a very expensive looking suit, but it was definitely Artie.

"What the..." Santana kept staring not really knowing what to say "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Her arms crossed and guard up as she tried to hide the embarrassment she felt.

"No." Artie rolled back slightly behind the desk "I'm the owner of the company. I thought Brittany told you." He genuinely looked confused.

"I, I haven't really talked to anyone from high school in a while." Her hands squeezed her upper arms, still trying to cover the shame of her standing there.

"You kind of disappeared after Tina and Mike's wedding four years ago." His blue eyes met hers and there was real concern there. "Where you been?"

"I've been working, keeping contact with people I don't really care about hasn't really been my concern." Santana was still standing in the same spot, her feet refusing to move her in any direction. "I think this is a mistake. Don't tell anyone I was here okay?"

"Look Santana I'm going to be honest with you." Artie rolled up to her, never taking his eyes off of her "Most girls that come here are out of options. You want good money fast then this is the safest place you can come. We have rules here, options and limits. If you want to leave then leave, but I'm telling you that this is the best for you."

"You don't know anything about my life Stubbles McCripple-Pants." The old nickname didn't have the same effect it used to have but it didn't mean she couldn't try right?

"I'm guessing that you're out of money, whatever big plans you had failed and now you're living paycheck to paycheck and barely making it." Artie removed his glasses and laid them in his lap. "I can help you. If you let me."

Santana looked down at him and to the door, conflicted. She bit down on her bottom lip as she weighed her options. Quick and easy money but having to live with the humiliation of a boy she used to torment knew what she did and was her boss, or going back to possibly being evicted from her shitty apartment. She knew that she didn't have much a choice, if she did she wouldn't had been there in the first place. She sighed heavily before looking back at Artie.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" She straightened her back in false confidence as she walked to the chair by the desk and sitting down. Artie rolled to the other side of the desk and placed his glasses back on his nose before crossing his arms on the smooth surface of the wood.

"Well, some guys from the Glee-club help me out with auditions, so they'll probably find out anyways. But I wont tell anybody, very few actually know that this is my job. Only Brittany besides the guys that help out." His tone had quickly changed from friendly to businesslike.

"A-audition?" Everything he said except that word was forgotten. Her eyebrows raised high on her forehead as she looked at Artie across the desk.

"Well yes." He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose "We need to see what you can and can't do. If you're good enough." The business tone did little to ease Santana but before she had time to object Artie continued "This is the best escort service in all of the country, we need our clients happy and satisfied and we do that by providing the best. Do you think you're the best Santana?"

"I am." She sounded more sure than she felt but she didn't look away.

"Alright, it will be a two day audition, since you will need time to rest in between. We will be looking at different things, endurance, how much you can take, how you move, how you are with oral and anal."

Santana's mind was starting to spin but Artie continued like he was talking about the weather.

"You will give us a list of what you're willing to do and not do but you have to be able to take it in any hole. We need to know what your limits are though, for example, BDSM, punishments, threesomes, bodily fluids etcetera. This so we don't send you out with someone that will possibly hurt you." Artie looked at Santana whose mouth was hanging open. "I told you this is as safe as you'll get in this business. Any questions?"

Santana was quiet for a little while thinking about what he'd just said, it didn't sound too bad. The shock was probably from hearing _Artie_ saying these things with such confidence. It was a whole new person in front of her.

"So if I don't want to do something, like watersports for example, then you won't set me up with a man that wants that?"

"Exactly. If that's what you fill out." He smiled at the latina, seeing her tough act drop slightly. "But of course the more things you're willing to do, the more money you will get. The more," He stopped trying to find a suitable word "extreme things, you're willing to do, the more you will get because we charge extra for those escorts." He looked at Santana, the seriousness evident in his voice and posture "Are you sure you want this Santana?"

"Yes. I'm sure." And she really was, she trusted Artie and what he was about. She might not have liked him but she knew that he never wanted to hurt anyone. And it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Good." Artie started to look through a drawer and finally took out a pen and a contract. "This is a contract stating that you will keep everything you see and hear confidential. You are not allowed to talk about the business or your clients and their actions with anyone except for employees here. This is a very discreet service." He pushed the contract across the desk and Santana quickly read through it before signing her name at the bottom. When she looked up Artie was sliding another contract toward her.

"Take this with you and read through it. Fill out the questionnaires, make sure that you fill out everything you're willing to do and not do and come back tomorrow at ten and the first part of your audition can begin."

Santana nodded, not really trusting her voice as she took the contract and put it in her purse. "Will I know anyone there tomorrow?"

"Sam, Puckerman, Finn and Brody and sometimes Schue help out during the auditions but we have other guys here if you'd prefer that." Artie started to look through a list of names of men that he could use instead. When she spoke again he looked up.

"Schue as in William Schuester?" Santana's eyes widened slightly "What happened to the crazy counselor?"

"Don't know, don't really care. All I know is that he likes the extra cash. So, do you want them there or not?"

Santana thought about it, she had slept with Noah and Finn already so there wouldn't be any surprises there, sleeping with her old teacher was sort of a fantasy of hers and she didn't really care about Sam and Brody.

"Have they signed a contract stating the same as I have?"

"Yes, at least about them not talking about it. They are under no circumstances allowed to talk about our models or what they do to anyone. They are, just like I am, also not going to let on that they know you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone thinking that you'll get any special treatment, they will be informed of that too."

"Okay." Santana stood up and grabbed her bag. "It's fine if they're there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Ms. Lopez." He nodded with a smile as he watched Santana leave his office.

The second Santana got home she read through the contract thoroughly. She filled out all the questions and thought about how far she was willing to go for money.

The next day she was feeling pretty confident, even a little excited, as she reached the eleventh floor and the pretty blonde from the day before quickly showed her to a big office. Inside there was a couch and a bed on one side while on the other side was a long table with ten chairs lined up, all facing the bed. The space between where the board would be sitting and Santana having her audition made her feel better, like they would see everything but maybe not hear every sound. She was still looking around when the door opened again and people started to walk in and they took the seats across from her, with Artie seated in the middle.

"Everybody, this is Santana Lopez." He started and the people either smiled or nodded in her direction. "Hello, Ms. Lopez, do you have the contract with you?" He gave her a reassuring smile as she handed him the papers. "Good." He looked through everything and by the time he was done Santana was playing with her hands too keep herself occupied. The other people in the room, five men and four women were staring at her and it did nothing to calm her.

"Everything looks to be in order." Artie put the contract away and clapped his hands together. "So today and tomorrow you need to do everything all of our escorts have to be able to do, if there is something you can't or wont do tell us and this audition will be over. If you've filled in extra stuff in the questionaries then you'll have an additional day to show us so we can make sure that you are able to perform to our satisfaction." He looked around the room at the other people, "Anything anyone of you want to add?"

The shaking of heads and mumblers of 'no' sounded around the room and Artie smiled happily. "Alright, Ms. Lopez today you will show us how quickly you can bring yourself to orgasm, if you're able to deepthroat and perform oral to our standards and your endurance, which basically means how many orgasms your body can handle." Just as Artie finished talking the door opened and Sam, Noah, Finn, Brody and Will all walked in.

Santana saw Pucks smug look, it matched Brodys. Finn and Sam looked kind of shocked while Will looked uncomfortable.

"We only need two, maybe three of you today, but you're all welcome to stay if you want." A woman to Arties left said as she looked between the men and Santana.

"Yes, Puck and Brody will be needed today. Maybe Finn too." If Artie saw Santana's slightly annoyed expression he didn't let on "But first, Ms. Lopez do you have any questions?

Santana shook her head, her eyes falling over every single person in the room with as much confidence she could muster.

"Alright, please undress and we'll see how you do on the first assignment." Artie had a pen in hand and paper in front of him so he could take notes.

Assignment my ass she thought as she quickly removed her clothes and laid down on the couch. She was bent on ignoring the men staring at her and only focusing on getting this done as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes and let her hands roam up and down her body, stopping by her breasts to play with her nipples before trailing down to her thighs. Her mind drifted off to fantasy land as she imagined that it was someone else's hands, someone else's touch. She sucked two finger, getting them wet before finding her clit and started to rub in soft, slow circles. Her other hand traveled back up to her breasts to play with her nipples again.

Santana opened her eyes for a second and the first thing she saw was Sam's green eyes staring intently at her. She let out a small moan when the faceless person in her mind started to resemble the blonde. She imagined his soft lips marking her neck with love bites and caressing her body with his big, warm hands. She pushed two finger in to herself and kept moving her thumb over her clit. Her fingers curled inside herself and she moaned again.

"Fucking hot." She heard Finn mumble and she smirked. But it earned the tall boy a look from the people examining her and he didn't say much more. Santana never thought that being watched would turn her on but as she kept her eyes on the five men that would have their way with her she could only feel the heat in her lower abdomen intensify.

Santana knew every sensitive spot on her body, having spent hours getting familiar with herself so bringing herself to orgasm quickly was something she was good at. Her fingers started to move faster and her thumb pressed down harder on her clit. She closed her eyes again and got lost in the feeling of an orgasm nearing. The images that played behind her eyelids changed. Having Sam worshiping her body changed to being bent over the piano in the choir room dressed in her Cheerios uniform with Will behind her to Brody and herself having angry hate sex until last she imagined riding Finn until there was no tomorrow while he was biting and kissing her breasts. She rolled one nipple hard between her fingers and her body arched against her touch. The band in her stomach tightened and tightened, the muscles in her thighs and stomach tensed and she was biting down hard on her lip to keep herself from moaning out either guys name. When the images of Finn being underneath her changed to Puck being on top of her and whispering dirty things in her ear Santana came. Her walls contracting around her fingers as her back arched and she let out a loud moan. She rode out the wave for as long as she could and it wasn't until she heard Artie's voice that she remembered where she was.

"Under ten minutes, good." It felt like praise and she gave him a lazy smile. "Alright Puckerman, get ready."

Puck didn't waist a second and undressed while walking toward Santana who stayed spread on the couch. When Puck was standing in front of her naked she slid down to her knees, almost out of habit as she looked at his cock. It was already hard and she smirked at him.

"Liking the show?" She rasped as she grasped his dick in her hand. She moved her body to the side with Puck following so the men and women could see everything she was doing.

"You tell me." Puck stroked some hair out of her face and it was all so familiar that Santana almost got nostalgic.

"I think you really liked the show." She whispered before licking around the head of his cock. She took her time, knowing that this was something she didn't need to rush as she re-familiared herself with Puck's member. She licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, from his balls to the tip before sucking lightly on the round head. Puck groaned and his head fell back. She could feel his grip on her head tighten a bit and she sucked down more of him.

"Deepthroat me baby." Puck mumbled quietly hoping that none at the table heard them "That's what they're looking for, that you can take it." He pushed her down gently until she started to push forward on her own.

She took a couple of deep breaths through her nose before sinking down all the way on his dick. She felt him in her throat and she fought her body's reflex to gag, in that moment she was very thankful for the practice she'd had. She swallowed around him, the contractions of her throat making Puck curse.

"Jesus, such a good girl." He closed his eyes and started to move his hips, slowly face-fucking the latina. After a few thrusts he pulled back and let her take a few deep breaths before he was tugging her back to him.

Santana sucked hard on his head before once again taking him all the way down her throat. She let her tongue run along the underside and did her best to stick out her tongue enough to lick his balls but the size of him was making it hard. She pulled back quickly and jerked him while mumbling "You wanna show them our specialty?" The filthy grin was hidden from everybody except for him by her hair and Puck looked like he was gonna blow any second.

"Get on the bed, head hanging over the edge." His gruffy voice shot tingles down her spine. She laid down on her back, head hanging of the edge like he instructed and waited for his next move.

Puck ran his tip over her plump lips, some pre-cum spreading over them which she happily licked off before opening her mouth wide. Puck immediately pushed his way down her throat but made sure not to go to fast.

"Such a good little cocksucker." He started to fuck her face at a slow steady pace but still made sure to pull out every now and then so she could take a couple of breaths. Every time he felt his balls touch her nose and her throat contract he got closer to orgasm and the slow strokes picked up a bit. He reached down and started to tug and roll one of her nipples and he could hear her muffled moan. He kept doing it, changing breast once in a while as he focused on anything to keep from cumming.

"Brody, get in there. And take this." Artie didn't think the couple on the bed heard him as he handed Brody a vibrator and watched as he got undressed too.

Puck was the first to notice Brody on the other side of the bed and he slowed his movements fast. He didn't want the surprise to cause Santana to bite down on him. He moved back a little more so Santana's mouth was completely empty for the first time since they started.

"What are..." Her words were cut of by the shift on the bed and Brody pushing himself inside of her hard. "Holy, fuck!" She moaned as he immediately started to thrust hard in and out and she almost forgot why she hated him. Puck's dick was in her face again and she quickly opened her mouth so he could bury himself in her throat. It was easier when Brody wasn't slamming in to her and she didn't moan every other second but the three of them soon found a rhythm.

Brody was sucking on her breast as he groaned against her skin. She was so tight and so wet, if he had known he would have fucked her a long time ago.

"She's tight man." He grunted as he changed his pace from quick and short strokes to longer slower ones. Santana was already clenching around him and he was loving every second of it. He started circling her clit in teasing circles and Santana's hips moved against him in response.

Puck grinned in return and started to move his hips faster. The tightening in his balls was almost starting to hurt and with the additional vibration from Santana's moaning he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'm gonna cum." He made sure that he warned her before he picked up his thrusting and groaned when Santana hummed causing him to growl as his orgasm washed over him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He grunted as he shoot his hot cum down her throat, he pulled back slightly and some landed in her mouth and on her lips and chin. Puck watched as she swallowed it all before licking her lips. Her eyes were tearing but she smiled at him before removing the salty cum of her chin with her finger and licked that up too. Puck grinned at her before walking back to the rest with a euphoric look on his face.

Brody watched the exchange and it was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen a girl who auditioned do. Santana was like liquid sex. He looked at her tits bouncing with every one of his thrusts and the tightening around his cock only got tighter.

"You gonna cum?" For the first time they actually acknowledged each other as Santana nodded and moaned.

"Yeah, just don't stop." Her back was arching, pushing her breast up and Brody couldn't help but lick up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. When they were face to face he leaned down and whispered against her ear.

"You really are a cock loving little slut aren't you?" Santana's nails were digging in to his back as she grunted.

"Yes, fuck I'm so close." Her body was buckling underneath his strong one and the curses and moans seemed never ending.

"Yeah that's it, cum on my cock," Brody heavy breaths against her skin caused goosebumps along her body. "Cum in front of all these people." He rubbed her clit faster and a few more hard thrusts and she was coming, whimpering as her second orgasm in a short time ran through her.

Brody didn't stop moving, quite the opposite. He stood up beside the bed and dragging Santana with him so she was spread in front of him and he could fuck in to her deeper. He smirked down at her when she started to play with her breasts lazily.

"Getting tired baby?" He kept pushing in deep but his thrusting quickened.

"Naah, getting kind of bored actually." She matched his smirk but it changed to a surprised whelp when Brody effortlessly pulled her up and turned her around. Leaning her weight on her hands on top of the bed she groaned when Brody kept hitting that magical place inside of her.

"We can't have you bored, now can we?" Brody yanked her head back by her hair with one hand and spanked her a couple of times with the other, enjoying the sound and the redness appearing on her skin. He watched his glistening dick stretching the latina's cunt and threw his head back. Fuck she felt good. He lifted one of her legs so her knee rested on the bed too and the change of angle causing him to fuck her deeper.

"Holy hell." He muttered as Santana kept slamming back against him, fucking him with equal fervor. When Brody saw the forgotten vibrator lying on the bed besides Santana he let go of her hair and quickly grabbed turned the vibrations on medium and pressed it against her clit. Brody let out a chuckle when Santana's entire body buckled against his hand.

"Oh my God." She was panting heavily and her sensitive snatch was gripping his dick again. The vibration's matched with Brody's forceful thrusts were going to make her cum again and quicker than she wanted. She looked down, watching his hand holding the purple toy against her body and she felt her arms starting to give out.

Over by the board the guys were getting restless, all of them wanting to join in except for Puck who was just enjoying the show still happy with his blowjob.

"Can I...?" Finn hesitantly looked to Artie for approval, his dick pressing painfully hard against his jeans. When Artie nodded he hurriedly removed his clothes and kneeled in front of Santana on the bed. He took a hold of her hair and angled her face so he could push his cockhead between her plump lips.

Santana quickly lifted herself up more so she could take both dicks without having to arch too much. She could feel her thighs shaking as the impending orgasm only got closer.

"Shit you're good with your mouth." Finn looked down at her as he canted his hips against her face knowing that she could handle it after Puck's treatment. Santana didn't stop moaning and gasping even as Finn's fat cock fucked her throat.

"Look at me when you cum."

"She's close man." Brody was covered with a thin sheen of sweat but never stopped his thrusting. He turned the vibrator on to high and a second later pushed his thumb in to her puckered asshole.

The scream Santana let out as she came was muffled by Finn's cock as she spasmed between the boys. She barely kept her eyes on him but never closed them completely as wave after wave rushed through her body. Finn moved back a little to help her catch her breath and Santana's upper body fell on the bed heavily. The aftershocks soon disappeared but Brody didn't move the vibrator of her clit and it was almost uncomfortable on her sensitized nerves. She was trying to move away from the buzzing but didn't have much room with three hands holding on to her body. She was just about to object when she heard Artie's voice, she had completely forgotten that she was being watched and this was probably a part of how much her body could handle.

"Finn on your back, Ms. Lopez on top with your back to his chest." Santana breathed out in relief but she noticed Brody's displeased look, he was getting off on her suffering. Asshole.

It didn't take much for the three of them to move on the big bed. Finn layed down and Santana straddled him, she smiled when she heard his groan. She leaned her hands back on his chest and started to lift herself up and down.

Brody stood beside the pair on the bed and grabbed a hold of Santana's thick hair and pushed his cock toward her face. She licked around the swollen head and moaned at the taste of herself on his member.

"Yummy." She mumbled before taking half his dick in her mouth, licking as much of herself off him as possible. Her tongue stroked along the vein and tickled the head of his cock while moving on Finn's cock.

Finn held Santana's hips tight, guiding her up and down on his lap. His eyes closed as the latina's hot wetness felt like silk around his hard dick. Brody still held the vibrator in his hand so Finn took it from him without Santana noticing, her every action focused on the dicks inside her. When she heard the vibrations her eyes snapped down and saw Finn press the toy between her legs.

Brody clutched her hair tighter and pushed more of his cock in her mouth. He was getting close and seeing Santana's buckling hips only spurred him on.

"Don't fight it." He stroked her hollowed out cheek with his other hand "Be a good girl and take it." Brody's hips were moving faster as his balls tingled, his orgasm getting closer and he growled.

Santana didn't know what to do, it felt so good and at the same time she was too sensitive. Her hips were moving back and forth, up and down, moving away from the stimulation and at the same time craving it. Finn was still holding her hip with one hand and he had started to thrust up and she knew she were in for another powerful orgasm. Brody was moving deeper in her throat and she knew that he would blow any second. She quickly repositioned herself, leaning her weight on one hand and the other reached up to gently massage Brody's heavy balls and she swallowed around his head.

"Fuck, swallow." He barely got the words out before he was spurting long streams of thick cum in her mouth. Santana kept her mouth open as she felt the salty substance slide down her tongue and throat before swallowing it all when she was sure he was empty. Brody collapsed beside them on the bed and kept watching as Finn's thrusts became deeper and harder.

"You feel so great baby." Finn moaned underneath the small girl. He planted his feet on the bed and pushed up hard and fast as he kept moving the vibrator in circles over her clit. "I'm going to make you cum so hard on my cock."

Santana felt her body give out under the pleasure and after already had three orgasms. She was leaning her entire body against Finns as he kept moving. Her body was trembling and sweaty and everything was pleasure.

"I'm coming," She was whimpering on top of him "God, I'm gonna cum again." Her body tensed and she moaned loudly as she came so hard she saw stars "Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck fuuuck!" Santana collapsed on top of the boy as aftershocks ran through her body. Finn was still thrusting in to her but removed the vibrator.

Finn loved the sound of her whimpers and moans and happily kept moving through her orgasm. When she relaxed he gently moved her off of him and laid her on her back. He quickly moved between her legs and started to fuck her deep and hard, his own orgasm approaching.

Santana felt like she never completely came down from her high, a never ending orgasm making her dizzy. The pleasure was bordering on painful but she was loving every second of it. Finn's dick was stretching her and hitting her deeper than she'd ever remembered anyone being. Her body was still shaking and her voice hoars because of all her screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Brody lying there observing her.

"You look crazy hot right now." He whispered and Finn nodded in agreement.

She didn't answer, she didn't think she could. All she could focus on was the feeling of Finn's cock inside of her and the electric sparks shooting from her center throughout her body.

Finn felt his balls tightening, he leaned his head on her shoulder and picked up the pace, almost hammering in to her. He moved his hand between their sweaty bodies and pressed down with his thumb on her clit as his orgasm ran through him.

The fifth orgasm of the day took Santana by surprise and she let out a high pitched scream when she felt Finn spray her insides white and fill her up with his cum while still applying pressure to her nerves. Her body buckled and thrashed against the bed and the last thing she heard was Finn's groan before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana had been woken up by Artie a little after she passed out. Most of the board had been writing things down, probably evaluating her and the guys had left. Artie looked pleased as he told her to get dressed and she was sent home in a cab. She was already looking forward to the second part of her audition.

Much like the previous day she was sent to the same huge office, only this time the guys and examiners were already there waiting for her. The blank look on most of their faces caused Santana to worry a bit about had well she had done. She had been confident so the knot in her stomach came unexpectedly.

"Ms. Lopez, welcome back." Artie got her attention from his place in the center. "I trust you're feeling alright today?"

"Yes, Mr. Abrams." God, she fought the eyeroll by having to call Artie by his last time. The smug leer from Puck didn't go unnoticed by her and she wanted nothing more to slap it off him.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Artie straightened the papers in front of him and scribbled something on it. "Today we're going to need to see how much you're able to stretch." He must have noticed her confusion and added "We have a variety of toys here or you could use the guys, we want to see how much you can fit inside of yourself. We will also need to see how you handle anal and maybe some stretching there too."

Santana looked next to the bed where a box with different sized dildos were laying. She knew that even though she'd probably enjoy the stretching, there would be a point where it would be uncomfortable, maybe even painful and she wouldn't be able to keep going on her own.

"I'll use a few of the guys." She avoided looking at the grinning men and instead turned to remove her dress and folded it before placing it on the armrest of the couch. She quickly removed her underwear and took her shoes off, when she turned around Sam and Will were already by the bed shirtless and Sam was removing his pants. Santana clenched her thighs together, wetness already pooling there just by looking at the sculpted men.

"Lay down and spread your legs." Will's voice was darker than she remembered as he looked at her with hungry eyes as he moved towards her. Santana sat down on the couch and spread her legs while leaning back, she couldn't help to touch her thighs and breasts as she waited for his next move.

Sam was also moving closer but kept silent as he stood besides the couch. His piercing eyes were running over her body as he bit on his lower lip and Santana found herself wanting to bite down on it too. Her gaze shifted from the blonde by Will kneeling on the floor in front of her and she smirked.

Will leaned forward between her spread legs and sucked on one dusky nipple and then shifted to the other. Santana pushed her chest against him, the feeling of his tongue and teeth shooting tingles right to her center. He stopped all to soon, letting go of her breast with a tiny pop. She wanted to glare but Will's lips were trailing down her stomach, over her hipbone and to her center and she really didn't mind that.

"You're already wet, maybe you don't need that much prepping huh?" The tone was almost taunting and it was hard to believe that this was the same man that was obsessed with Journey and cried during most musical numbers. His blue eyes dared her to deny it, a look in them that she hadn't seen before but found herself loving. Instead of responding with a crude comment, Santana spread her legs wider, inviting Will closer.

"Don't you want it though?" She met his challenging eyes with her own and Will chuckled before letting out something vaguely resembling 'yeah'.

Sam was moving forward now, close enough for Santana to reach down and touch him. She stroked down his abs, her nails scratching him as she went. Once she reached his black boxers she pulled on the fabric and Sam removed the offending material completely. He was half hard already and Santana's exploring hands only excited him more. She was stroking her nail over the length of his dick and it felt better than it probably should, he had always been a fan of a little pain.

Will had started to trail teasing kisses along Santana's smooth thigh, his stubble scratching her in the best way. He was nipping at the soft skin and leaving little marks as he neared her center. He could smell her arousal and a low groan rumbled in his throat. Will would be lying if he said that he never had picture her in this position, spread open and completely at his mercy. Especially during those time when her snide comments and bad attitude made him feel like he was four inches tall. Will stroked his tongue through Santana's wet lips, savoring the taste as he went.

Santana moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure when Will finally put his tongue to good use, her body arching up against the older man. She was stroking Sam, getting him harder by the second as she looked down at Will. Her hand found it's way to his curly hair as she tried moving his head to where she wanted him.

"Ah ah, don't think so." Will grabbed her wrist and held it down against the couch and then continued to push his tongue through her folds. He sucked on her clit harshly a couple of times, getting a yelp out of the latina, and then pushing his tongue deep inside of her.

Sam was growing a bit restless, having to watch her the previous day and the teasing she was doing now making him more impatient that usual. All he really wanted was to fuck Santana senseless but Will was in the way right now. Instead, the blonde moved around the couch so he could kneel on the cushion next to Santana.

"Get me ready." His voice was softer than he wanted but between the guys, he was definitely the gentler one. Sam moved even closer to the girl, her body having slid down further on the couch, making the head of his dick align with her pouty lips perfectly.

Santana opened her mouth wide as Sam pushed past her lips. She stroked her tongue around his head and stroked the base with her hand, quickly getting Sam to full mast. Once she didn't have to use her hand anymore she pushed her head down on his length, lavishing his shaft with her tongue, only stopping when Will suddenly pushed two long finger inside of her.

"Shit!" She moaned out as his fingers curled and pushed against that sensitive spot inside of her. His skilled fingers made it hard to focus on anything beside the orgasm that was building inside of her but Sam angled her face toward him again and thrusted inside her hot mouth.

"Will, don't forget to get her ass ready." Artie's voice brought the three of them back to reality and Will quickly moved away toward the box by the bed.

Sam didn't waste a moment and quickly sat down on the couch and lifted Santana with him, moving her so she was straddling his lap.

"I'm not a rag-doll trouty." She whispered quietly so no one but him heard her as she sunk down on his length in one smooth movement. A strangled groan left her lips as he stretched her.

"You do what you're told, what wewant, and you are loving it." He sucked down on the skin right below her ear. "Didn't realize you were such a little cockslut." His hands gripped her fleshy bottom in his hands and squeezed, he had always loved her butt. Without warning he pushed one finger inside her asshole as far as he could in their position and smiled at the tightness. "If I did I would have fucked you years ago."

Santana was taken back by his words and actions, Sam had always been kind and he had been the gentles with her so far, but she couldn't deny that his words spread a heat throughout her body. She didn't reply knowing that she couldn't argue and instead started riding him faster. She lifted herself up and down, leaning her weight on the blonde's shoulders and pushed her breast against him. She soon felt Sam push another finger inside her and she groaned. Santana was so engaged in the feeling of Sam's cock filling her and his fingers in her ass that she jumped when Will came up behind her.

"Didn't feel like waiting any longer." He held up a plug, already coated in lube and Santana immediately slowed her movements as Sam removed his fingers. Will replaced them with two fingers of his own, he had lubed them too making it a lot easier to push the digits knuckle deep in to Santana who let out a low hiss.

"Relax." Sam kissed on her throat and down towards her breasts, trying to get her to focus on pleasure instead of discomfort. He moved his hips shallowly underneath her as he sucked on one of her nipples.

Santana hadn't had anything in her ass in a long time and had almost forgotten the sensation, first the burning and stretching and then the thrill that came soon after.

"Put the plug in." She knew she could handle it and just wanted the worst part over with. She heard Will chuckle and then felt the tip of the plug easily slipping inside of her.

The toy wasn't that big and Will easily got the first half of the plug in without much resistance, the rest he had to push in with a little more force. He kept his eyes on Santana, making sure that she wasn't too uncomfortable as he pressed the last part of the toy in. The tight ring of muscle quickly encased around the base as the thickest part slid in to her and a low, barely noticeable grunt left Santana.

"Fuck I feel it in there." Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, he loved double teaming a girl, the extra tightness in either hole always felt amazing. He knew it would feel even better when one of his buddies were fucking her, moving instead of just the pressing of the toy.

Santana adjusted faster than she thought, it still felt a bit painful but as she started to ride Sam again the pain was soon forgotten. She grinded down on his lap, her clit dragging against the blonde boy as she reached for Will who was beside her. She stroked his dick, from base to tip and made sure to twist her wrist every other stroke to create the friction he wanted.

Sam started to move, planting his feet against the floor and buckling up against her as he bit and sucked on her breasts, marks quickly covering them. He felt Santana starting to tighten around him and knew that she was getting close.

"Jesus," Santana mumbled as Sam started to fuck her harder and harder, "you're bigger than I thought you would be." And he felt even bigger with the plug inside her. She kept moving her hips in circles and moving her hand over Will but as her orgasm got closer her movements became a little uncoordinated.

"Come on his dick." Will put two fingers under her chin and lifted, making her look right at him as she moaned and grinded against Sam. "Come on scream for us you little slut."

Santana felt the band in her stomach snap and she came with high pitched moan as Will kept a hold on her chin and Sam moved quickly in and out of her. The waves crashed over her over and over until her body couldn't hold her up anymore and she slumped slightly in Sam's lap. She could faintly hear the sounds of encouragement from Puck and Brody, telling Sam and Will how much she must love dick and then a shushing from the table. She was fairly certain that it was Artie who kept them quiet for the most part.

Will was thrusting in to her hand, he had been hard for so long now that his dick was almost starting to hurt and all he wanted was to push inside her wet heat. He grunted as Santana tugged gently on his heavy balls and he decided that it was enough.

"Turn around, back against his chest."

Santana wanted to tell him to fuck of, her body still weak from her orgasm but she knew that today's audition wasn't really about her or her pleasure, but how much she could take for men buying her. As she lifted of Sam and turned around, sinking down slowly as she felt the plug shift, Will took his place in front of her she let out a little whine. It wouldn't be the first time she had two dicks inside her pussy, but it would be the first with something in her ass too.

Sam pulled Santana back against him, he was used to the position by now and knew what would be easiest for the girl. He moaned as the plug pressed against his lower abdomen and Santana shifted on top of him. He was still as Will leaned down over the pair, half his dick still inside the latina.

Will positioned his dick against her opening and pushed forward. It was unbelievable tight and for a second he didn't think it would fit. He kept pressing against her hole and Sam's dick and after a few tries the tip of his head popped in.

"Oh, fuck..." Santana jerked at the initial push and made a face but hid it from the evaluators behind Wills shoulder where she bit down hard. It hurt, it hurt more than she thought it would and she cursed Will for putting that damn plug in before they did this.

"Lean back San, it helps." Sam whispered in her ear, his voice strained from the incredible tightness around his cock. He gently pushed the latina's shoulders against him so she was lying back again and he felt Will push a couple more inches in.

"You're so fucking tight." The older man groaned as he kept pushing forward, slowly bottoming out in the girl. He stayed deep inside of her, only moving a little bit slowly as he waited for her to adjust.

Sam started to move too, getting more of his dick inside of the girl and he whimpered. The plug, Santana's wet walls and Will's hot shaft against his made him feel lightheaded. He kissed Santana's shoulder and neck, trying to distracts himself from the orgasm he knew was getting close.

Sam had been right, when she leaned back everything seemed to move a little easier. She was grateful that the men moved slow and when Will started to suck on her breast and a hand reached down to play with her clit Santana let out a whimper. The pain was subsiding or overpowered by pleasure, she couldn't be sure. If felt like they were riping her apart but it felt so good at the same time.

Will was the first to notice her body relaxing and the quiet moans that left her and he started fuck in to her with deeper strokes. He kept it just as slow but almost thrusting his entire length in and out of her. Soon Sam was joining in and the men found a rhythm. As Will pulled out, Sam pushed in and Santana wasn't empty for even a second.

"Fuck you feel good." Will moved, planting his knee on the cushion and the other on the floor, making thrusting easier and he could watch Santana's sweaty body and the way her pussy stretched to accommodate the dicks inside of her. "You like this Lopez?"

"Mm, yes," Santana lifted her head as the moans left her throat "God it hurts but still feels so good." Her eyes caught movement behind Will and saw that Puck, Brody and Finn were all a lot closer than they had been once this started.

"Looks like the boys are getting restless." Sam whispered against her ear, watching them over her shoulder. "They should join us, don't you think?" He thrust in extra hard and Santana buckled.

"Fuck yes!" Her back was arching and hips moving as much as they could given the restraints of two pairs of hands on her body.

"Heard that boys, get in there." Artie's voice seemed further away than before but Santana didn't give it much thought. It didn't take more than a minute before she was surrounded by men. Puck was standing on the floor on her right while Brody and Finn were beside her on the left. She reached out to stroke Finn and Puck, their cocks already hard in her hands.

Will had moved to a standing position, making room for Finn as Brody kneeled on the couch right beside her, pushing his dick against Santana's lips. She opened her mouth wide, happily accepting the cock with a groan. There were hands all over her body, on her thigh and calves, holding her legs open, on her breasts, teasing her already abused nipples, on her hips, ribcage and stomach, keeping her in place.

Brody pushed his dick down her throat, the position making it hard for her to move much as she kept moaning. Puck moved his hips against her hand as his hand left her breast and started toying with her clit making her body jerk and the guys all chuckled.

"Still sensitive from yesterday Lopez?" Sam grunted in her ear and pushed in to her as hard as he could from his position underneath her.

Santana moved her head away from Brody's cock answer but he wasn't having it and kept her plump lips around his shaft and all that could be heard from her were muffled noises.

"The little slut is loving it." Will was sweating, being the one moving the most in and out of her dripping pussy. She was clenching around the dicks and Will felt like a teenager, thinking of anything unsexy to keep from bursting inside her hot wetness.

"Think she's ready for one more dick inside of her?" Finn, much like Puck was moving his hips to match Santana's jerking hands, but it wasn't enough.

There was a happy moan sounding from Santana as her eyes found Finns and she nodded the best she could while keeping Brody's cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head, tasting pre cum there. Brody buckled under her ministrations, a animalistic growl sounding from his throat.

"Alright guys, switch." Puck took charge, like he usually did. The men all moved away and Santana was feeling too empty, the only thing still inside of her was the plug and it was doing nothing for her after having dick's all around her.

Will moved to lay down on the bed while Sam and Finn tugged her up on her feet and toward the bed. She quickly straddled her old teacher, desperately wanting to be filled again. She didn't waste a second and started to bounce up and down while Will pushed up, meeting her every move.

"You'll get what you want in a second, don't be greedy." Brody stopped their movements by pushing Santana down flush against Will.

Sam removed the plug, tugging lightly and it popped out of her tight asshole. He quickly moved behind the pair on the bed, one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on her hip as his dickhead pushed against the slightly gaping hole. It would still be tight but with the lube from the plug and Santana's wetness on his dick he slipped in fairly easy.

"Mmm, yes." Santana arched against Sam, welcoming the burning that felt so good in that moment. She wanted to cum again and knew that it wouldn't take much so she moved between the men the best she could. That she probably looked desperate didn't even occur to her until Puck chuckled darkly.

"Jesus you really are a cock loving little whore aren't you?"

"Puck, take it easy." Artie interrupted from his place at the table, a threating tone there and Puck shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever, Sam move up a bit will you?"

Santana grunted when Sam moved up, his dick shifting and hitting her deeper. For a second her mind drifted, thinking that he must look like a mounting dog on top of her, but the thought was quickly cut of when another dick was squeezing between the men and pushing against her pussy. She knew just by the sheer size that it was Finn pushing inside of her stretched hole, making her stretch more and moan louder.

"Fuck yes." Sam groaned as the muscles around his dick squeezed him tight. He could move quite easy on top of Santana, his dick filling her ass over and over in long strokes. He had been fucking her for so long that he knew it wouldn't take long until he came inside of the latina.

Will was having similar thoughts, having been hard for the better part of an hour. He couldn't move much in his position on the bottom but Santana's clenching snatch and Finns' thick cock against him would be enough to get him off. That Santana was moaning and whimpering against his neck didn't help to keep his orgasm away.

Brody and Puck were watching the scene unfold in front of them, both with their dicks in their hands, stroking slowly. As Santana's moans and whimper's only got louder, all Puck wanted to to was push his dick in her mouth knowing that the vibrations would feel amazing around his cock. Deciding that he had been patient enough he moved on top of the bed, ignoring Wills annoyed look as his dick was right in front of his face.

Santana lifted her head from the crook of Will's neck when she noticed Puck's familiar cock in front of her and she willingly opened her mouth. She was moment's away from cumming and she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone keep the sounds quiet. Puck pushed his entire length down her throat in one stroke and she gagged but didn't move away, she was loving this experience more than she ever thought she would.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass." Sam was thrusting harder and faster, pushing her down on Finn and Will's cock with every stroke. She could feel him expanding in her ass and seconds later she felt his hot seed shooting deep inside of her. Sam was mumbling something about the best ass ever as he kept filling her with more cum and a warmth settled inside of her. After the blonde had caught his breath he moved off of her and collapsed on the couch.

Sam's orgasm quickly set of a chain reaction, Santana tensed between the men still fucking her pussy as she screamed around Puck's dick. Her body feeling her orgasm everywhere as she shook and whimpered while Finn and Will kept fucking her through it. Will was next, the quivering of Santana's pussy making him shoot white sticky cum inside her cunt.

"Take it, take that cum like a good girl." Finn whispered as he felt Will's load filling Santana and surrounding his dick.

"Fuck, I've wanted to fill you up for so long." Will mumbled, dazed after his orgasm. He enjoyed the feeling of her for a little while longer, until Finn moved her off of him.

Just like the day before, Santana laid back against Finn's chest. She barely registered when he lifted her with strength she didn't know he had and he filled her ass with his hot, dick covered in Will's and her cum. Sam's load in her ass made everything more hot and slippery and Santana moaned as she laid back and let Finn do most of the work.

Finn found a quick rhythm quickly, knowing that it would only be moments until Puck and Brody joined them. Just like he thought, Brody was hovering over them in no time.

"Want another dick in your ass?" He ran his tip over Santana's clit a couple of times.

Santana thought about it for a second, she knew that she didn't have to and even though she was curious she didn't want to push herself too far. Deciding against it she shook her head.

"I want you to fuck my pussy, please." She whimpered when he slapped his cock against her clit and then quickly pushed inside her.

"Fuck, you're stretched quite good." Brody bit on one side of her neck while Finn licked a stripe on the other. The men fucked her with deep hard strokes for a couple of more minutes and Santana had almost forgotten about Puck until he was standing beside them with the vibrator from the day before in hand.

"Turn her over you know it's easier that way."

Santana didn't really know what was happening but before she knew it she was straddling Brody and Finn was on top of her, still fucking her at a almost frantic pace. Her eyes met Puck and he held up the toy.

"Think you can handle it?" He was grinning, that ridiculous look on his face making her annoyed and aroused at the same time.

"Yeah," She gave him a quick nod and placed her hands on Brodys strong chest, lifting herself up enough so Puck could place the vibrator between her and Brodys bodies, the toy buzzing against her clit and staying there as Finn pushed her down against him again. "Fuck, that feels so good." She bit down on Brody's neck and heard him groan.

Finn was getting close to his orgasm, Santana's ass wet and hot around his dick, the space still tight as he was fucking her harder than he'd probably fucked anyone before. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Puck's way to tell him to move up and he did what what Sam had done earlier. He moved up higher and the changed angle caused Santana to clench around the dicks inside of her.

"Hold up." Puck's voice was rough as he placed himself between the men. The three of them were all big and he knew that even though Santana was stretched and willing, this could feel uncomfortable. As both Brody and Finn slowed their thrusting, Puck pushed forward in one quick stroke.

The four grunts echoed around the room, Santana's high pitched one being the most distinct.

"Holy crap." It didn't hurt but she was glad that they all had stopped their movements, the vibrator was pressing harder against her with Puck's weight pushing her down more and she could feel her thighs quivering. "Keep, keep going." She panted when she felt her body relax slightly.

"Fuck, I'm going to fill that pussy." Brody grunted in her ear. The load from Will was being pushed out with every thrust and a wet spot could be seen on the covers.

Finn took a hold of her thick hair and pulled her back, making her arch between the men. Her breast in Brody's face and he quickly started to lick and suck on the round globes.

"Beg for it, beg for us to fill you up with our cum." Finn's dark voice whispered against her ear as he held her up by her hair.

Santana didn't want to beg, the humiliation rushing through her body but at the same time she wanted their cum. She wanted the heat that followed and hearing the grunts and moans from the men using her. She wanted to feel their loads deep inside of her. The grip in her hair was bordering on painful and the vibrator was still buzzing and everything felt too good.

"Please," She was panting, her body moving seemingly on it's own as it hunted another impending orgasm "please, give me your cum." She was, just like the men were chasing the pleasure that were enveloping their bodies.

"Gonna cum, fuck," Brody canted his hips the best he could, pushing himself as deep inside of her as possible "Take it, take it, take it," He chanted as he came, a seemingly never ending stream of cum shooting from his cock as Santana milked him for all he had. When he felt the last spurt leave him he fell down sated on the bed.

Puck and Finn were both nearing the end as well, Brody's orgasm making Puck slide in easier and their thrusting smoother. As Brody's dick softened more and more cum was pushed out of Santana and it made obscene wet nosies as Puck's thrusting became faster and harder.

"Wanna come again Lopez?" Finn was holding on for all he had, his orgasm right on the edge.

"Yes, fuck yes, I'm so close! Please!" Santana didn't know how she still had the strength to push up against the men but somehow she managed to reach between her and Brody to grip the toy. She turned in to the highest setting and pushed it hard against her as Finn and Puck both groaned and panted above her.

"Cumming, cumming, take it San, take my fucking jizz." Finn's words were barely audible as he whimpered and panted as he shot his spunk in Santana's ass, leaving a second load there. He fell to the side after he caught his breath, not wanting to crush Santana as his heavy body slumped beside them.

The heat from Finn's load caused Santana's orgasm to rip through her. Her entire body tensed as a hoarse mumble of nonsense left her and the orgasm making her fall flat against Brody. She whimpered when the toy kept buzzing and she lifted herself enough to remove it. Her walls were still gripping Puck's thrusting dick and Brody's almost completely soft one as aftershocks rocked her body.

"Shit she's clenching so good." Puck grunted out to no one in particular, his own balls tightening. He wanted to see her face as he came so he quickly pulled out and moved Santana so she was lying on her back. Her eyes were closed and for a second Puck thought she had passed out, but as he stroked her thigh she opened her eyes and smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" She opened her legs, revealing the sticky mess between her legs. Her fingers trailed along her body to scoop up some of the cum dribbling out of her and sucked her fingers clean.

"You're trying to kill us." Puck mumbled as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him. He quickly entered her as his lips found hers and he could taste the mixture of semen and Santana on her tongue.

Santana was taken back by the kiss, she hadn't kissed either of the men during any part of the audition and it felt surprisingly intimate after the intense hours she'd spent in this room. She felt a wetness forming underneath her, the cum in her ass and cunt leaving her stretched holes and soon she was lying in a puddle of semen. Puck had buried his face in the crook of her neck and was mumbling dirty words in her ear and she could practically feel his orgasm rushing over him.

Puck murmured her name over against her lips as his own orgasm rushed over him, his eyes never leaving hers. The last load filled Santana and she felt so full she was sure she would be dripping for days. As Puck's last ropes left him he collapsed on top of her, his panting matching her own.

For a little while everything was quiet, Santana was slowly stroking Puck's back as Finn was running his fingers through her hair and Brody, Sam and Will were all watching her. Santana was sure that she looked like a hot mess, hickeys and bite marks covering the top half of her body, hair all over the place and more cum dripping out of her the more Puck softened and still she couldn't even try to care. It wasn't until she heard Artie clear his throat that she made an effort to move.

"Ms Lopez," Artie waited until Puck moved and Santana was sitting up before he continued "We will need a little while to discuss everything, but you're audition was solid." He smiled at her and Santana managed a lazy smile in return. If she hadn't been so sated she would have thanked them but it felt too ridiculous after the morning she just had.

"Please collect your things, and rest for a little while. We will let you know within the hour." A man besides Artie said before taking the papers on the table in front of him and the board slowly made their way out of the office, leaving Santana and the guys to get dressed.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing?" Santana was mostly joking, trying to avoid any awkwardness as she reached for her dress that had fallen to the floor. Before she turned around again she felt Puck's hard body against her back, his hands sneaking around her body and a couple of fingers circles her clit. Santana's knees almost went out, her body tired and sensitive as Puck whispered against her ear.

"How's Saturday night?"

Santana grinned as she leaned back against him. Saturday was perfect.


End file.
